


Do Androids Dream of Telekinetic Witches?

by Calenhad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenhad/pseuds/Calenhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is struggling to fit in with the Avengers; she can't look Barton in the eye without thinking back to the moment that her heart broke, she struggles to control her already unstable powers which seem to grow and thrive with her varying emotions, and Wanda seems to feel on edge whenever Vision is near.</p><p>Visions is struggling with coming to terms with his existence; although he may just very well be the smartest being on earth he has no idea what it means to be human, he struggles to relate to his human companions (or any human in general), and most of all -  he doesn't understand why he is dreaming of a particular red witch. </p><p>Wanda x Vision<br/>Based shortly after Avengers: Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspiration for this piece is the song "Asleep" by The Smiths. Great song. Also this is kinda a filler/set-up chapter where you can kinda get a feel for what's going on in the time after AOU in my FF. Characters are not my own, they completely belong to Marvel. Though I'd be more than happy to take Loki off their hands.  
> Kudos, comment, share, feel free to point out any grammatical errors or stuff that doesn't match up.  
> Enjoy.

  
_Sing me to sleep_                                        
 _Sing me to sleep_                                                                                        
  
               
  
\----------

Wanda was grateful that they had given her some space.

A large room in the new S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, overlooking the green fields and lush forest and the training ground. They'd mostly left her alone for the first few months, only asking for her help when the situation deemed her powers necessary. The Director, Nick Fury (and thus Agent Hill) had given her a little tough love, insisting that she train at least an hour a day and eat all her meals. Fury didn't even blink when her eyes flashed red. She immediately felt embarrassed that she'd tried to intimidate this man and decided it was wise to keep out of his head; for all she knew, he probably had some sort of counter measure for that.

So she ate her three meals a day and trained mostly during the night; sometimes inside the high tech training room inside the HQ or out in the training grounds where she admirably attempted to take flight - and some nights, she'd wander the forest, sticking close to the base lest they thought she was trying to run away. Or kill herself...or Tony Stark.

Most likely Tony Stark.

Her powers would sometimes flux and surge at the thought of fighting alongside Stark. Pietro had secretly regarded the Avengers with admiration - save for Iron Man - and the ideals they upheld. In the end, Pietro had tried to talk Wanda into going with the Avengers should they defeat Ultron.

 _When_ they defeated Ultron.

Pietro, ever the optimist.

 

Most of them kept their distance. Although Natasha still watched her with an keen eye, she's softened a bit. Wanda had allowed herself a glimpse into her mind and saw gratitude there - for helping them out and ultimately for Pietro's sacrifice to save Barton, with whom Natasha was deeply connected to. While it hurt to think of him, she admired the bond between Barton and Natasha and even saw some similarities between the two that she had once shared with Pietro. Now days Natasha kept herself busied, either dealing with some form of National Security branch, taking down any threats and in her own personal time; searching for Banner.

Wanda was extremely grateful that she couldn't read into Barton's head. She'd seen Pietro's death from afar in the eyes of some bystanders and the other Avengers. Wanda had seen his body as she'd collapsed and wept over him for hours before Steve had gently led her away. Wanda had felt the very moment her heart had broken, the second that Pietro had died. Pure agony and grief; she did not need to witness his death in full clarity in the mind of Barton. While she couldn't necessarily read his mind, she could often feel the guilt and empathy rolling off him in waves. She'd have to excuse herself from the room more times than she'd care to count.

Captain America. The epitome of old fashioned, good natured American patriotism. While Wanda didn't exactly hold America in high regard, she admired Steve for his control and well intentions. At most times Wanda felt at ease around Steve; if it weren't for the fact he appeared only a few years older than her, she'd almost consider him a fatherly figure. She'd summed it up to his upbringing and being frozen in the ice for a few decades. Wanda often found herself cracking a small smile whenever Steve fumbled about with the 'new age' technology.

 

On the other hand, Tony Stark was the 21st century and horribly perverted poster boy of American patriotism. Wanda didn't care if Stark had 'changed his ways' or 'saw the light'. It was personal. Despite Stark making a few good points about how he'd help better the world in the past few years, and Wanda could agree that his new inventions were useful, she could _never_ move past the bitterness in her heart at the childhood she lost because of his weaponry.

Wanda made certain to avoid him at all costs; though sometimes she'd cave in at the request of Pepper Potts whom Wanda had taken a liking to immediately. Akin to Steve's mind, Pepper's was genuine. On the rare occasions that Wanda wanted someone to talk to, she found herself actively seeking out Pepper. Wanda had checked on numerous occasions at first to see if Pepper was lying to her or feeding her false advice, however Wanda felt nothing but genuine interest, kindness and empathy for others. The soft side of Wanda had taken a serious likening to Miss Potts, despite her horrible taste in men.

She often spotted Falcon around the base, training and working on improving his gear. His near constant activity and drive to impress Steve nearly drove her insane. His mind was organised, but always on, always determined; and apparently quite the poet.

Wanda tried not to glimpse into the minds of her teammates however sometimes she was unaware that she was doing it. Majority of the time, they had no idea that she was even doing it, though many kept on guard. Especially Barton whose eyes flickered over to hers and she guiltily reigned in her powers.

The only other person on the base who could sense her (well, aside from Nick Fury and his freakish intuition) powers was the android; Vision.

As of late, Wanda had begun to feel extremely on edge whenever the android was near. She'd experienced his mind once before and was filled with a curiosity, almost an urge to explore it more if she were not so unnerved by him. Images often flickered through her mind of the time she'd first connected with him. Her consciousness had sparked his to life - she was the first person to ever interact with the being.

                                                           

                                                           

                                                           

  
  
Wanda had contemplated whether or not the android was just that - an android; or if he were a man. She'd experienced his mind and felt some similarities between his and a mortals. However there was an undeniable likeness between Vision and Ultron. Wanda had concluded that Vision wasn't the monster that Ultron was, but simply functioned the same way that he did. Vision was wise, a walking encyclopedia, knowledge embodied. However, despite all his brain power, he lacked the experience behind it. Sure, he could give you the definition of a home straight from Wikipedia, but he lacked the experience and memories to explain it with heart. True, he'd quote "' _Home is where the Heart is', as most people say"_ however he didn't fully understand the meaning behind it.

Whenever he was near, Wanda assured that her mental barriers were all in place to guard herself from him...and to resist the curiosity to explore his mind herself.

The only time she was vulnerable was during the night, when she slept. She'd attempted to train through the night and sleep during the day when Vision was out doing android-y things. But after a stern talking to from Steve she'd been forced to have a curfew until she could prove to him that she could be a fully functioning member of the Avengers.

On most nights Wanda would stay up until the sun or simply until she passed out. As of lately, she'd been listening to music and gently playing with her powers until begrudgingly and inevitably she'd fallen asleep, hoping that Vision's 'room' on the other side of the base was too far away for him to peep in on her dreams - and by dreams of course, she meant nightmares. Usually of Pietro dying, or her parents, or of Ultron hellbent on destroying earth. Even the worst - of Wanda herself becoming a monster and watching gleefully as the world was consumed in red energy. Those ones always made her scream.

What Wanda was not counting on was the fact that Vision was a little more human than she'd expected.

_At night._

_In his room alone._

_Although he didn't actually require it to function,_

_Vision found himself floating in the air, his eyes sliding closed,_

_and allowed himself to slip into a dream._

_A dream where the world was nothing but red._

                                                                 ..

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: tumblr = 1) daily-marvels 2) space-in-heart


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kudos, comment, share, edit.  
> But mostly: enjoy.

  
_I'm tired and I_  
_I want to go to bed_                                                                               
  
\----------

_She was losing control._

_Her emotions were taking over. The grief ripping through her._  
  
She couldn't swim against the tide of red.  
  
She was drowning.  
  
So much agony.

 

Vision 'woke' with a start. His mind immediately scanning the room for any sign of danger. When he felt none, he effortlessly drifted down onto the ground, gracefully landing on his feet. His mind wandered back to the previous day when he, in secret, had watched Miss Maximoff try out her own ability in an attempt to fly. Her determination had made him smile.   
  
As of late, Vision had been undertaking his own attempts at being more like his companions. More...human. He would try walking instead of flying around the base or walking through walls. He'd been studying the art of small talk, trying to hold a conversation that didn't end with his mortal acquaintance staring at him blankly. Without much success, he'd retreaded back into himself. He was the smartest being on Earth, he knew the basics behind the functioning of a human mind, the physical, neural and psychological aspects; however not matter how hard he tried, it seemed that Vision was getting no closer to befriending his companions.  
  
True, they trusted him, however they regarded him as more machine and man; he was an equal mix of both. The mechanical part was easy to master, the organic side...not so much. It had been a few months since his 'creation' or 'birth' and he'd yet to experience the full spectrum of human emotions and didn't know what to expect. He needed to _feel them, experience them_  rather than to just simply know what they are. If he were to ever be considered their friend, he must first get to know them, which most humans chose their friends based on shared interests and experiences.   
  
Vision didn't have any of those.  
  
In the months since the fall of Ultron, these questions and idea's had plagued Vision and found it difficult to talk to anyone about it.  
  
  
Vision was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something akin to goosebumps, if it were possible for him. While he could see no immediate danger, something was troubling him. Something lingered on the edge of his mind, replaying in his head again and again. Red. It was all red. Blood and anger, fear and pain.

                                            

  
Reaching out with his mind, he skimmed through the minds of those on the base. Just when he thought it was a false alarm, he reached the mind furthermost  from him.

 _Wanda_. _Something was wrong with Wanda._  
  
  
He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should check in on her. His decision was made when he felt a sharp pulse of energy pass through him, undetectable to any other organic.   
  
Silently, he passed through the roof of his room and floated towards her quarters, dropping down through the ceiling. Once inside he landed silently and took in the scene before him.

Wanda Maximoff lie before him on her bed, sheets twisted around her legs, skin layered with a fine sheen of sweat. She was convulsing harshly, her hands like claws and back dangerously arched off the bed. Most startling yet; the room was filled with tendrils of red energy, spawning from Wanda's contorted hands. It caused Vision great discomfort to see Miss Maximoff in such distress, choking out whimpers and cried. He heard her say _his_ name. ' _Pietro_ '.  
  
Vision took action and knelt down beside her, thinking it wiser to help her himself rather than alert the whole base to her condition; Vision figured it were best if Miss Maximoff didn't know he were here either. Vision pushed aside damp hair from her temples and placed his hands on the side of her head, his fingers sliding through her hair. ' _Relax_ ' he thought, channeling the power of the mind stone through her.   
  
  
Her mind was a mess, tangles of memories, visions and fears all jumbled up. Vision did his best at organizing them without leaving a trace of his presence; he imagined that Miss Maximoff wouldn't be all too please to find that he'd taken advantage of her.  
  
Despite having defenses set in place for other telepaths, Wanda's mind was familiar to him and thus Vision found it relatively easy to navigate. Her mind had been the first he'd ever encountered, he hadn't fully formed yet, destined to be a agent of Ultron and yet there was still some part of him living inside the mind stone; a ghost in the machine. He was part Ultron, part supercomputer J.A.R.V.I.S and part mind stone. ' _And perhaps wholly himself'_ , he thought.  
  
  
Inside her head, Vision saw flashes of memories of times when Wanda never knew the name 'Stark', the main cause of her bitterness. After a moment of searching, he found the source of her terrors. Vision was startled when he watched the scene play out in her mind.   
  
  
_There were two Wanda's, both perched atop Stark Tower.  
  
_  
  
_A 'tangible' Wanda, whose face was twisted into a sneer, staring down at the havoc she wreaked upon the city below her. Red waves of telekinetic energy weaved through buildings and cars, shredding the humans to pieces.  
  
_  
  
_And then there was a phantom Wanda. She was a crumpled heap on the ground, her chest heaving and sobs tearing from her chest. She appeared weak and faded, as though she'd been drained of all power and repressed.  
  
_  
  
Vision sent calming thoughts to her, searching through her pleasant memories and bringing them into the forefront of her mind. Vision didn't know what to think when he saw himself in a few - _Wanda watching him from afar, Wanda replaying the moment he'd come to her aid in Sokovia, the very first moment Wanda set eyes upon him - bursting forth from the cradle._

                                                

                                                

                                                

 

Vision withdrew from her mind and watched as Wanda's body relaxed, collapsing back onto the bed, body going limp and she drifted into the peaceful dreams he provided for her. He performed a quick few internal scans, just to be sure, and took his leave.   
  
  
  
As he did, for a moment, Vision could have sworn he'd heard Wanda sigh his name. 

For the remainder of that night, and he assumed for many more nights to come, Vision -the android- 'dreamed' of a particular telekinetic witch. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kudos, comment, share.  
> But mostly: enjoy
> 
>  

 

 _  
  
Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep  
_  
  
_\----------_  
  
  
Wanda woke up bright and early, feeling unusually refreshed, almost as if her mind had been wiped clear of any nightmares.   
  
She had gotten dressed, had her first and most important meal of the day and sat in her room for a while before she felt Steve, Natasha and Falcon leave the base before figured it were safe to come out and train in the clearing in the forest. Wanda knew she couldn't hide in her room forever, behind books and movies and TV shows. Eventually she would have to start pulling her weight as a productive member of The Avengers. At first, she'd found the whole ' _Avengers, Assemble'_  thing a little corny and the scramble to get into the designated outfits (and the outfits themselves) a little childish, but she had to admit; it'd grown on her. Wanda hand't seen much action since Sokovia two months ago, but the times she'd flown out with a few members of the team, were thrilling. Wanda had kept her cool, not letting the team knew how psyched she was. While her original intention for her powers was to exact vengeance, she liked the heroic feeling she gained from saving people and figured she could certainly do it for a full time job.  
  
However at the end of the day, no matter how many lives she'd saved, she still remembered the one life she couldn't save.  
  
Her was her _twin,_  a bond that was only strengthened when she gained her powers. She was never so connected and in tune to any other as she was to him. They shared thoughts and memories and even _dreams_. Sometimes, when either of them had particular trouble sleeping, Wanda would open the link between them and bring forth memories of a different, and much happier time; she'd even fabricate dreams of what their lives might have been like elsewhere in the world. Growing up in a _home_ , making friends, falling in love and having children of her own.   
  
Wanda feared all this now. The _future._  She feared what she might become _\- a monster sneering down at the city below, infesting it with nothing but red -_  and she shuddered. She needed help, she knew that, but who could she tell? The team trusted Wanda enough, but what about the monster growing inside of her? Would they kill her before she turned? _If_ , she thought briefly. _If._  She would try to keep the monster a bay and think positive; if not for herself, then for Pietro.  
  
Wanda was so invested in her thoughts that she did not notice Vision standing directly in front of her.  
She was jerked from her inner monologue and blushed wildly and prayed to what ever god was listening that he hadn't taken a look inside her head. 

                        

                         
                                                                                           ================

                                                        

 

" _What is it Vision?"_ Wanda tried not to wince at how brash she sounded, however she didn't apologize.  
  
"Am I interrupting something important? Perhaps I could return at a later time when you are not so engaged." She glared him now, annoyed at how formal and polite he was. It was irrational for Wanda to feel this way, but she couldn't help but feel as though he'd invaded her personal space.  
  
"No. I'm not...'engaged _'_..." she murmured, craning her neck to look up at him. She studied the grooves of his face, the vibranium and tissue combined. She wondered what they would feel like. Soft or hard, like rubber? Cold or warm, alive?   
  
"Oh, that is good then." He looked back down at her; his face was unreadable and Wanda had to restrain herself from peering into his head.   
  
Wanda's brow furrowed. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked him, confused as to why he was here.   
  
"Oh yes. I thought, that perhaps you would be inclined to the idea, of training together today?" Wanda grinned at the thought that Vision sounded nervous, and almost said yes; until he smiled.  
  
His smile set her on edge in a number of different ways:  
  
She flushed the the bright white teeth flashing at her from beneath his red lips, the contrast was striking.   
  
She also assumed that Vision was simply being polite by innocently returning her smile, which he had no idea what humored her.  
  
She then felt mortified that her heart had skipped a beat at his impeccable and infallible smile.   
  
Wanda's grin faded, her nerves getting the best of her and decided she'd rather train alone. In her room. _Alone._  
  
"Unless you'd prefer to train alone."  
  
_Almost as if he had read her mind.  
  
"_ Why me? Why not the other Avengers? In fact, why are you not out with them now, saving the world one human at a time?" Wanda felt that Vision had ulterior motives to asking her to train with him and the temptation to read his mind increased tenfold.   
  
While she could no longer see all of his perfect pearly rows of teeth, Vision still held a small smile on his face.  
  
"I am not scheduled to be on. To reduce stress and increase the team's efficiency, schedules of rotations of the members are put in place to ensure the Avengers can function to their utmost potential."   
  
Wanda's teeth ground together out of annoyance to his logical answers.   
  
"But you're never tire."  
  
_'Because you're not human.'_  
  
At this, Vision smile had all but vanished, affirming that he could hear her thoughts.   
  
Wanda immediately regretted thinking it. She reached out to his mind where she found him waiting for her.  
  
' _Perhaps you could show me how to be.'_  
  
Wanda hastily retreated from his mind and thus the forest clearing, figuring she'd made a fool of herself enough for the day; succumbing to the pull of the solidarity that her room offered.  


                                                                                                                =============

                        


He watched her go, immediately missing the warmth that her smile had offered her.   
  
Vision replayed their conversation in his head, astonished that he'd been unable to control himself around her. First smiling at her; for which he found himself undeniably pleased by her response. And secondly, his intrusion into her head in which he had asked her for her guidance; he was unabashed at the intimacy of the words spoken.

  
In reality, it had made Vision's heart _skip a beat_. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Google - 1, 2 & 3.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspiration hit hard. Probably one of my favorite chapters to write.   
> Kudos, comment, share.  
> But mostly: enjoy.

  
_And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
_ _'Cause I will be gone_

  
  
\-----------------  
  
  
  
Wanda couldn't sleep. She was wide awake, her mind tumbling and churning through memories of Pietro, thoughts she'd heard from her fellow Avengers and for some reason, her mind decided with a will of its own, to continuously replay her earlier 'conversation' with Vision. Okay, so...perhaps her mind was almost solely occupied with Vision's smile and his words whispering across her mind. She couldn't quite admit it to herself, but she was glad for the distraction; preferring the silly fluttering of her heart over the gut wrenching grief for her other half.   
  
And so in a last ditch effort to clear her mind of the smiling android, she'd decided to try talking a walk around the base. Wanda wandered easily through the halls and walkways, silent as a ghost; she was careful not to set off any alarms and wake up the base.  
  
Out of boredom and a need for a better distraction, She found herself meandering through the minds of those around her, flitting through their dreams. Some were peaceful, some were a confusing mess and the others...she quickly left those minds.  
  
Wanda had reached the opposite end of the base when she realised how close she was to Vision's quarters and turned to leave - only instead she froze in her tracks, stunned by a flash her her very own face.   
  
_It couldn't be. Could it? Could_ **he?**  
  
Wanda was thankful she wasn't a feline, because as of that moment, curiosity flooded through her. Although perhaps she would prefer a swift death than face the mortification if someone - or Vision himself - caught her peeping in on him.  
  
Her feet did most of the work as her mind was still reeling from the possibilities, and took her to Vision's door. She didn't want to use too much of her powers lest she alert him, however she needed to apply just enough so that he did not hear her enter his room. Silently, she made her way inside -  thankful that the doors were in perfect condition.   
  
She paused for a moment, a small smile on her face as a thought had suddenly occurred to her; Vision didn't need nor did he often use doors. She'd seen him on multiple occasions drift right through a door, floor, wall or ceiling and so on. She understood that it was a little strange, she had not been overly surprised by his actions; she was a _superhuman_ after all. Her smile was provoked by the memory of Vision catching both Barton and Sam by surprise; with the former almost jumping out of his skin - it was not often someone could sneak up him. As for Sam, he was still almost as new to the Avengers as Wanda was, having yet to grow fully accustomed to his super companions.   
  
Wanda left the door ajar behind her, at the ready should she need a quick escape.   
And what Wanda saw before her took her breath away.  
  
Vision floated a few feet above her, in the center of the room beneath a large circular skylight in which soft moonlight filtered through. He _glowed._  The vibranium parts of him partially reflected the light, making him look otherworldly. 

  
_Like an angel._  

It wasn't the type of floating you'd see in those half rate magic shows, more like he was suspended in space - _defying gravity._  Vision's cape billowed around him, the gold glinting at her as if were winking at her, daring Wanda to come closer.   
  
He look peaceful, serene. He looked as though he were dreaming. His eyes moved beneath his lids, albeit not as rapidly as a normal human when they reached the dream state. Wanda collected herself, closing her mouth which she was unaware of it ever falling open, and remember why she was here. She'd caught a glimpse of herself through the eyes of someone else, however it wasn't a memory. When she replayed through someone memory, they had a trace on them, the essence of the person whose memory she was viewing.  
  
 Barton's memories were clear and sharp, completely aware of his surroundings. Steve's were often accompanied by a sense of duty and overwhelming loyalty and determination and so on. She'd made a point to stay out of Stark's head. Vision's were a little harder to grasp, not that she'd gotten many opportunities to see into his memories. His memories played out like a humans, however they were followed by a multitude of data and information and analysis'. This had both intrigued her, and frightened her.   
  
However this was different, dreams were different - harder to discern whose dream it was. They were more often that not just simply nonsense, a jumble of images and fantasy's being enacted. And so Wanda wanted to know if perhaps she was imagining things due to her near exhaustion - or if the man before her was truly that; a _man,_ one capable of dreaming. 

She decided it was worth the risk of getting caught. 

                                                                                           

She raised her eyes, focusing on centering herself and slipped into his mind.   
  
  
_Dream Vision stood behind Dream Wanda whom offered him her hand. He extended his own and allowed himself to glide his hand over hers as to feel her skin beneath his, warm and alive. He grasped her hand, his heart clenching and allowed her to lead him through the forest. Weaving through the trees in the dim moonlight (_ not unlike this night, Wanda noted) _, and came to the forest clearing where they had talked earlier in the physical world_. _Once there Wanda's hand left his own, his breath catching at the loss of her warmth. Dream Wanda stood in the middle of the clearing and glanced down at the forest floor, smiling. She lowered herself to the ground and sat cross legged, petting the ground beside her. Vision understood the notion and joined her. Truly joined her, folding his legs and all. If it weren't for his obvious physicality, Wanda would almost say he looked like a child; eager to learn.  
Dream Wanda glanced at Dream Vision before slowly lowering herself backwards, lying flat on the ground. Vision didn't hesitate and soon joined her, the two starting up at the vast expanse above them. They remained there for some time (_ or so it felt), _silent staring up at the stars. Wanda could almost feel the warmth radiating from Dream Vision through her Dream self._  
_Wanda's eye was suddenly drawn to a flash of red coming from her hands. Wanda had begun to panic, thinking that perhaps Vision's dream was about to sour when she saw it. Or them. Slowly, one by one, half a dozen or so scarlet butterflies made of energy floated from her hands. Their heads turned to watch the butterflies dance above them, flitting peacefully about leaving red trails behind them._  
  
_Dream Vision turned his face toward Dream Wanda and nested his head in the crook of her neck and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. Dream Wanda blushed and closed her eyes at the sensation, a shy smile growing on her face._

                                                                

  
_Wanda stood in the distance, bewildered by the scene before her when suddenly, a single yellow butterfly -seemingly made of light - fluttered past her, dancing before her.  
_  
_Wanda turned ever so slowly.  
  
Behind her, just inside the treeline, stood Vision.  
  
The _ real _Vision. As in the_ owner _of the dream_ she _had currently_ invaded _. He simply stood there, silent and unmoving._  
  
_"Shit." Wanda's voice broke the silence and pulled herself out of his head and back into the real world._  
  
Once there, Wanda found herself immobile and she was unsure if it were due to shock or if Vision was somehow holding her there.   
  
Her eyes were trained on Vision's face, now clearly conscious despite his closed lids and his hovering in the air. Wanda's anxiety and desire to escape grew as Vision nonchalantly lowered himself down to her level, coming to rest a few feet from her.   
  
Wanda dare not make a sound, pointlessly hoping that perhaps this was all just a dream within a dream.   
  
Her hope was futile as Vision raised his head and opened his eyes - from here, she could see the blue workings of his eyes both human and android. 

                                             

  
Vision was uncharacteristically quiet. She'd witness him making remarks in many situations in regard to many things, most time innocently and unknowingly making an awkward situation damn near unbearable.   
  
Howbeit his eyes never stayed from hers, she could feel him studying her.   
  
Wanda was the first to speak.  
  
" _What was that?"_ She gasped out, her mind and heart racing simultaneously.  
  
At this, Vision glanced down at her hands, seemingly remembering the dream. He glanced briefly down at his own hands and brought his intense gaze back to hers once more, appearing perplexed.   
  
"A dream." The way he said it made it sound as if he had just discovered what it was and could almost be taken as a question.   
  
He looked to her as if she had the answers despite being the one asking the question.   
  
" _What are you?"_ she murmured, this time being the one to look him over. Her eyes followed the patterns of his skin, the colors and the grooves, the mesh of skin and metal. The armor he always wore which covered the majority of his skin (and Wanda dare not think what else) to the cape he'd crafted after seeing Thor's; right up to the Mind Stone glowing against - or inside - his forehead.   
  
When her eyes returned to his she found them staring intensely into her own once again.  
  
Visions breath hitched slightly before replying:  
  
  
" _I was hoping that perhaps youcould tell me."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 1 & 3) Google 2) Tumblr - spaceinthecage (Claudia Boelyn) - or so I believe, I'm not sure. Feel free to double check.
> 
> Super fun chapter to write, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


	5. V

**A/N:** _Kudos,_ _Comment, Share._   
_But mostly: enjoy._   
  


_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_\------------_

Wanda didn't know if Vision could feel the awkwardness of the situation or not; so she didn't risk bringing it to his attention.  
  


Wanda's hands were ridiculously sweaty and her heart was thundering so loudly in her chest she was certain Vision could hear it; she just wanted to run and hide in her room, which was very un-Wanda-like. Vision stood there silently, unmoving, his eyes boring into hers. She had to look away, fidgeting on the spot. She tried to subtly wipe her hands on her pants, but of course he noticed it. Wanda began to believe he noticed every little thing she did.  
  


Her body was humming with nervous energy and the longer her looked at her, the more intense it became. Wanda was desperate for an escape and just as she opened her mouth, he beat her to it.  
  


"It is late." He stated softly and she couldn't quite meet his eyes, so she simply nodded.   
"Shall I escort you to your room, Wanda?" At the use of her name, Wanda's heart stopped for a moment, catching her by surprise. Sure, Vision had said her name a few times - though mostly ' _Miss Maximoff' -_ however due to their close proximity, Vision had whispered her name in the most intimate of manners.   
As though he could sense that Wanda was about to self-combust from nerves or a defective heart, he moved to her side, opening the door wider (the one she has previously left open for a quick getaway) and waited for her, a picture perfect gentleman. Wanda didn't hesitate, glad to finally be on her way, back to the safety of her own room. She kept a fast pace, her arms wrapped around herself and her shawl draped over her shoulders. If Wanda couldn't feel the heat and life radiating from Vision, she'd have to look back to see if her were actually following her. He kept up with her easily enough, it was foolish of her to believe he would get the hint.  
  


Her nerves settled slightly when her hand clamped around the door to her room and pushed it open. She stood in the dark doorway for a moment, unsure if she should simply shut the door or look back and thank Vision. He didn't necessarily do anything she couldn't have done herself , however it was common courtesy to thank someone. Though if she faced him again she might melt into a puddle of mortification. However she couldn't just shut the door in his face, not after what had just transpired.   
Her decision was made for her.  
" _Wanda."_ There. He had whispered her name, a thrill sent up her spine making her feel like some teenager with a crush. His voice, though whispered, held a tone of desperation to it; as though he were pleading for her to turn around.  
And so for the billionth time that night, Wanda risked it and turned to face him. The look on his face was like a bucket of icy water.   
For an assumed immortal being who knew all and feared very little, he appeared vulnerable, confused and dare she think - fearful. He took a step towards her, slow, calculated and precise - just as he always is.   
He didn't touch her, nor did her kiss her, not did he try to pry inside her mind.  
And yet she felt traces of him everywhere. Her skin was alive and electrified, she was certain there had to be sparks of red between them - and the heat, how could she ever think he wasn't a man? He radiated it, and she was sure he did so consciously. Wanda wondering if he were also as nervous as she was.  
  


"Perhaps, you and I, we could - it would be my delight, if you would that is, tomorrow, may we continue our...earlier conversation." Wanda could hardly believe her ears. Vision, _The Vision_ \- a creation of the Mind Stone and a synthezoid - was stumbling over is words like a love-struck boy standing of the steps of his date's doorstep asking for another date. She would have laughed if it were anyone other than Vision, who stood there so seriously. She felt for him. He was, after all, practically a newborn and his 'father' barely spared any time to teach him how to be human.  
  


_'Because that is was he was. He is. A human. A_ **man.** 'She'd decided.  
  


She knew he heard that judging my the widening of his eyes and the rigidity of his posture. He didn't move a muscle. His pupils were blown wide open and he stared down at her. Wanda made a side note to work on blocking him out - she hadn't even known he'd slipped into her mind until now.  
  


When Wanda had managed to collect her thoughts she gave him her answer. "Come see me in the forest, before training, if you'd like to talk." His eyes never left hers, and while she couldn't quite do the same, she certainly noticed his every move - _felt_ it. Thus she saw his body relax a fraction at her answer. He seemed pleased and yet reluctant as he moved away from her door.  
"Very well Wanda. I shan't take any more of your much needed resting time." His voice was quiet in the long hallway. She was going to point out that it was her that had intruded on him when the weight of her fatigue settled upon her. Once again rendered near speechless by Vision, Wanda could only nod and step further back into her room and moved to close the door.  
"Goodnight, Wanda." He'd said to her.  
Her eyes met his, finally, and they stood there for a moment - simply looking. Her mind was quiet, fuzzy and sedate.   
Vision broke eye contact first, looking down at the floor with what she swore was the trace of a smile on his face. Wanda closed the door and turned to lean back against it. She felt like some cliche teenager she'd read about, coming home from a first date.   
The only thing missing was the horribly cliched, grotesquely awkward and cheesy kiss at the doorstep. And despite this, Wanda's heart sped up at the thought of a particular pair of red, enticing lips - attached to an equally enticing man.   
Wanda wasn't blind, the facial and physical features of Vision were something to be admired for certain, however she was glad to find she wasn't at all bothered by the all the red and shades of green and the vibranium tossed in with a seemingly permanent suit and cape.   
She had loved the cape and often looked back on the moment he'd donned it to match Thor.  
  


Wanda's thoughts finally quietened and she heaved herself away from the door and burrowed down into the covers of her bed.  
  


In her final moments of semi-consciousness she whispered to herself (or so she thought);  
"Sweet dreams, Vizh."

\-----------

Vision believed the feeling was a form of guilt. He certainly _felt_ bad for invading Wanda's privacy, however he was not displeased with what he found there and thus; he did not feel so guilty. Vision had some what unknowingly developed a way to infiltrate the outer layers of Wanda's mind. He could only see the things she was immediately thinking of. Thoughts like: _he is human, he is a man_ and such. He also felt...flattered? With a little more guilt again.  
  


He had not returned to his room when Miss Maximoff had retreaded to her room; instead he had stood there. Primarily, he had been replaying their night over in his head, exploring every aspect of it - her every reaction and every move.  
  


He realized that he sets Wanda on edge, her nerves overwhelming her ability to properly communicate. She was embarrassed and felt awkward, however she appeared to be intrigued enough not to flee. It was during his assessment that he realized Wanda had not yet gone to sleep, and so he tuned in to her thoughts. He had liked what he had found, and thus the feeling of pride. Perhaps even an inflated ego, if he were to feel such mundane things. Although...  
  


Vision shook his head, deciding that it would be best if he were to leave this to their discussion of the morrow, if Wanda did not change her mind.   
  
  


In the moment he was about to lift off, he heard her breathy whisper from inside her room.   
" _Sweet dreams, Vizh."_  
  


_Vizh._   
  


A quick analysis informed him that it was possibly a nick name for him, perhaps a term of endearment given by someone to the one they admired, trusted or deeply connected to.  
  


Vision felt warm.  
  


He turned from the balcony and instead phased through her door, coming to a stop beside her bed.  
She was currently in a dreamless sleep, which Vision sought to rectify. He didn't plant any dreams or thoguhts in her head, merely nudged her mind into producing one.  
  
  


Vision felt warmer.  
  


_She was dreaming of him.  
_

_She was standing in the forest clearing, the vast starry expanse above her._   
_Vision was by her side, her hand in his. Ever so gently he raised their joint hands to his lips, twisting hers to face him, and placed a delicate kiss upon her hand._   
_While they were both fully clothed and not a word was said, something passed between them. A strong and intimate connection._   
_His hand left hers and Vision turned to face the sky, slowly floating upwards, the moonlight casting a bewitching glow across his skin._   
  
  


                                    

  
  
Vision retreated from her dream and looked down upon the woman herself. She appeared to be much calmer than the last time he saw her sleeping. This time, her hair was fanned out behind her - stretching out across her pillow. Her breath passed over her soft lips, even and slow. Her graceful hands beside her head. Thick lashes resting upon her flushed cheeks.   
  
  


Decidedly, his hand reached out and steadily brush across her check, send a shock of pleasure down his spine.  
  


At this, Vision decided it were best if he returned to his chambers and did so.  
  


Despite the _entire_ base now being asleep and there being little chance of Vision's ' _sleep_ being interrupted, he found that it eluded him.  
  


Instead, he reflected on his thoughts until the first ray beamed into his room.  
  
  


**A/N:** _1) Google_


End file.
